


【NM】出差与轮休

by MelarNelo



Series: 平淡生活 [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 6.互穿对方的衣服；15. 不同的着装风格隐-玛特M2/琳达  隐-玛特M2/琳达  隐-玛特M2/琳达杰邦尼/利多娜  杰邦尼/利多娜  杰邦尼/利多娜





	1. 上

游乐场里最近来了个美女员工，长长的卷发，纤细的腰身，白净的双手，修长的双腿，最重要的，是她有一双迷人的、水灵的琥珀色眼睛，眉眼扑闪之间，似有化为实质的电波直射异性的心脏。  
她叫琳达，是玛特一见便宁可为之改变也要得手的女人。接到上级派给他带新人的任务之后，玛特花了三十秒的时间在洗手间把自己从头到脚收拾了一遍，在扶正护目镜的时候，玛特再三犹豫，也还是没把它摘下来——外面的天气看起来是挺好，层层叠叠的白云在一定程度上遮挡了刺眼的阳光，但是安全起见，他还是戴着比较好。  
走出洗手间，玛特有些抱歉地对在外等候的女士笑道：“抱歉，让你久等了。现在就带你走一遍我们的游乐场。”嗯，应该是露出八颗牙齿的完美笑容，很好。衣着整齐，气氛美好，干扰全无，场景满分，接下来只需要通过对话和一些“小事件”迅速拉近彼此之间的关系，假以时日，寂寞空虚的单身男子就可以宣布脱团了——玛特简直可以预见美好的脱单未来。  
“好的，谢谢。”琳达回以微笑，接下来却话锋一转，打了玛特一个措手不及——  
“我刚刚就一直想问了，那个穿白衬衫的金发男人我记得是叫梅罗吧？他不是我们的同事吗？今天轮休？”  
啊？玛特下意识地顺着琳达伸出的手指看过去，只见一个金发碧眼的男人坐在前面不远的休息长椅上，目视前方巨大的摩天轮，正在讲电话。玛特顿觉额头爆出了三根筋。  
是的，虽然这个人身穿平时几乎碰都不碰的白衬衫和米色休闲西裤，但他确实是梅罗。而他会穿平时绝不穿出街的颜色，玛特用脸上的护目镜镜片都想得到是为什么。只是可是但是……  
如果再次泡妞失败，他一定要跟梅罗绝交三个月。  
* * * * *  
前一天夜里。  
梅罗洗完澡出来看见自家男人正在收拾行李，他下意识地关上卧室门反锁，然后坐在床上一边擦头发一边平静地问：“明天去哪儿？”  
“去所谓的‘姐妹学校’参加交流会。”  
“我怎么记得那个不在国内？”  
“嗯，就法国的那个‘穷乡僻壤的小学校’。”尼亚故意学着梅罗嫌弃的语气说道。  
“本来就是，以前听都没听说过的地方，听都没听说过的学校，说交朋友就交朋友了，当联谊吗。”梅罗嗤之以鼻。  
“好歹那里有几个大酒庄，上次带回来的香槟你不是吵着说下次要进他个三大箱吗？”  
“……要去多久？”  
“最长两个星期。”  
“两个星期！那是去做全身交流吗！”  
“因为这次是几所学校参加的‘联谊会’。”  
“几所学校参加又怎么了，难不成还是车轮战吗？”说罢梅罗自己都禁不住一阵恶寒。  
“差不多。有些学校离得比较远，过来比较花时间。”银发男人合上行李箱，把它放在门口，顺手关上灯。  
“喂，浴巾还没晾。”话音刚落，手里的物件就已投入大地母亲的怀抱之中。  
“怎么突然间这么饥渴。”梅罗锲而不舍地继续道。  
“到时间做全身交流了，梅罗先生。还是你还想来点别的助兴节目？”语毕，以唇封缄。  
由于夜里“交流”过于深入，梅罗只好赖在床上给爱人来个绵长的吻别，全然没注意到自己这个月新买的衣服这么给穿走了。直到下午醒来翻找衣服，梅罗才发现何止那套新衣，尼亚那个闷骚连西装和内裤袜子都没放过。虽说他们就没什么不能共穿的…梅罗在“幸存衣物”中挑出一套皮衣，随即又挂了回去，反手从一堆以白色为主的衣服中拎了一套休闲服出来。  
换上衣服，习惯性对着镜子简单整理了一下，镜中张扬醒目的男人在白净衣服的映衬下变得内敛，犀利的眼神与冷硬的面部线条亦在宽松衣物的辅助下显得温和许多，整个人就像涉世未深的大学生。端详着镜中的自己，梅罗心里蓦地闪过一个念头：那家伙穿黑色还是很性感的……他转身踏出卧室，甩动的金色发尾稍稍掩盖了那张迷人的俊脸，模糊了有点精彩的表情。  
“不行，就算今天轮休，外面天气这么好，不出门太浪费了。又不是尼亚那个万年宅。”心念身动，不一会儿梅罗就换好鞋子（自然还是那个闷骚的），有些咬牙切齿地走出家门。就算换作别人，打开鞋柜门之后看见自己的鞋子没了两双，心情也不会好到哪里去。再说了……  
这家伙真的知道什么鞋搭什么衣服吗！？他拿到自己的靴子是要做什么、要做什么！？  
直到熟悉的摩天轮出现在眼前，梅罗不由得对天发誓，他真的是一路发着呆瞎逛，偶尔看看新出的玩具和巧克力，他的眼睛基本没有聚焦过，所以绝不是他对自己的工作抱有多大的热情——  
“梅罗！你今天不是轮休？怎么过来了？还穿得这么……嗯哼？”在门口售票的同事罗斯眼尖看见了梅罗，走过来揶揄道。  
“嗯哼你个头！好好干你的活少他妈那么多废话！”梅罗毫不犹豫地朝对方的腰腹来了一肘子，罗斯故作受重创的模样连连后退，硕大的身躯故意蜷缩起来，展现出的形态很是滑稽。在梅罗的再三“威吓”之下，尽兴的罗斯“害怕”地竖起中指跑走了。  
十分钟后，梅罗还是借助工作身份之优势出现在游乐场里。  
反正闲着也是闲着，逛逛也无妨！  
* * * * *  
琳达第一次见到梅罗是去办公室报到的时候，她在门口的职工表上看到这个金发男人的头像。梅罗向来是很惹眼的人，在人群中很容易就能找到，即便不过是个努力令面部表情柔和柔和再柔和的小小头像，也掩饰不住本人自带的强势气场。琳达学过绘画，对这类极具个性的人很是敏感，她不由自主地在脑海中对这个头像进行想像延伸：他是个非常适合当模特的人，全身肌肉线条流畅，举手投足间带着危险的张力，碧绿的眼睛却令人禁不住朝他伸出手，哪怕再向前一步就是无底深渊。他不惧怕亦不在意他人的看法，一意孤行，率性而为，他很适合用黑色包裹自己，神秘魅惑又暗藏危机，就像一名身骑黑马的黑色骑士……  
“你就是今天来报到的新人琳达？”苍老的声音拉回琳达飘远的思绪，琳达的视线重回面前坐在办公桌后的老人家。  
“是的，我是琳达。”  
因为梅罗的形象在见到真人前就已经在心中存了定稿，所以当真在闲暇时间遇到这个人的时候，琳达真可谓是吓了一跳。  
这、这也差得太远了吧……  
黑马呢？黑色骑士服呢？犀利的眼神挑逗的嘴角呢？这个坐在长椅上看摩天轮打电话的男人真的是那个危险人物梅罗吗？真的是梅罗吗？那个在职工表看到的在这个游乐场上班的梅罗？这个穿着白衬衫米色长裤一脸人畜无害简直能与天使媲美的男人是谁？为什么会出现在这里？  
于是心里的疑问在见到从洗手间出来的玛特后就这么说了出来，下一刻琳达就后悔了，因为她看到玛特友好的表情瞬间崩裂……还是试着挽救一下，好歹这个人看起来不错，虽然总是戴着护目镜。  
“呃……其实我就是有点好奇罢了，没想到就算不用上班他也还是往这里跑呢，呵呵呵……”  
“没关系，你说梅罗啊，大概是恋人有事不在身边，他感到空虚寂寞冷，就来这里寻求温暖了吧。”玛特故作正经道。  
“你可真有意思。”琳达忍不住笑道。  
“真的吗？那交个朋友如何？”  
“当然可以。”  
玛特心里给自己击了个掌，嘴巴就没了个把门的，顺口就爆了个说不上是秘密的秘密，“其实呢，别看梅罗现在这样可怜兮兮的样子，等他男人回来立马就咸鱼翻身秒变大恶魔了。”   
“你刚刚说，他男人？”  
玛特心里咯噔一下，大义凛然地点头道：“对，他男人。”  
“哦——”  
“哦？”  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没事。”再加十分！兄弟我想娶她！发现琳达对梅罗的取向没有别的反应，玛特内心顿时愉快无比，接着又爆了个小隐私，企图掩饰心里的小九九，“他平时都不会这么穿的，只有在他男人出差的时候两个人才会相互换着穿对方的衣服。”  
“所以梅罗平时果然不是穿白色而是穿黑色是吗？是吧？”琳达顿时兴奋起来，揪着玛特的衣袖闪着好奇宝宝大眼问道。  
“唔……是的。”这下轮到玛特吓了一跳，不论是因为突然缩短的物理距离，还是因为琳达强大的联想力。“他平时基本只穿黑色。”  
就像等待已久的考试成绩终于公布出来，自己终于如愿考上第一名那样，琳达心里大大地松了一口气，虚实形象相符的事实令她体内的多巴胺迅速分泌，以至于不过脑子地说了句：  
“我猜也是。玛特你很适合红色呢，虽然看起来很懒散，但其实是个热情的人。”  
这下玛特是彻底蓝屏当机了。  
反应过来的琳达脸蛋刷地一下变得通红，松开衣袖的手抬也不是放也不是，两个人就这么尴尬地站在云霄飞车的围栏外，身处喧闹之中却充耳不闻。


	2. 下

又来了。  
杰邦尼在机场看见尼亚的那一刻，心里不知第几次闪过微妙的违和感。尼亚的表情很正常，走路姿势没有哪里不妥，四肢动作也很自然，但是那点奇怪的感觉像挠不到地方的痒痒一般在心里挥之不去，他不由得多看了尼亚两眼。  
就杰邦尼所知，尼亚出差和他在学校上课或开会的穿着打扮不太一样，在学校他基本就是一身全白，连外套和领带都是铅灰色和银白色，无花纹，至多能在外套的纽扣数上找到一点变化，其余真是再素不过。然而他一旦出远门就会像超人变身一样，搭配风格变得截然不同，甚至说完全相反也不为过。一身暗黑主色调不说，衣物上甚至会出现或明显或不易察觉的花纹，甚至连花纹的颜色（是的居然还有颜色）似乎也是随心所欲的，比如第一天是天蓝条纹外套西裤，第二天梅红暗花衬衫，第三天翠绿波点领带，第四天金黄井字格马甲——这还是某个冬天杰邦尼在姐妹学校举办的酒会上无意间发现的，那时他还毫无所觉地夸奖了一番……  
杰邦尼一直不知道这其中是否有什么不为人知的奥妙，在当时他不是没有提问的冲动，但做完正事后疲惫常常战胜好奇心，转天回家他就忘得一干二净了。  
直到这次同行的利多娜提了一句：  
“啊，尼亚，你换了身新衣服？没猜错的话，这又是梅罗的吧？”美丽女士揶揄的语气再度勾回了杰邦尼沉睡的疑问。这次尼亚穿得很休闲，上身穿黑色衬衫外套灰色针织衫，下身是黑色窄脚休闲裤加……黑色短靴？居然是短靴？！尼亚会穿短靴？！  
“嗯，这个月才买的。”尼亚平淡地回道。  
“梅罗是……？”杰邦尼终于没忍住，极力以平常的语气出口问了一句。  
“你和他这么久同事居然不知道？梅罗是尼亚的同居人哦。”利多娜惊讶道。  
“我又不是你，我对别人的私生活并没有这么感兴趣好吗。”杰邦尼无奈答道，“不过这事我当真是第一回听说，所以尼亚你手上的戒指是……?”杰邦尼努力了好几次，只做到给了个“结婚”的嘴型。  
“是的，我和梅罗结过婚了。这并没有什么不能说的。”尼亚的语气就像谈论今天的天气一般稀松平常，反倒令杰邦尼自觉不够坦率。  
“抱歉，我第一次正面遇上这样的事，难免有些惊讶。”杰邦尼不好意思道。  
“没关系，利多娜第一次听说的时候反应比你还大，你没有大呼小叫而是很快就接受了，这一点反而应该是我道谢才是。”说罢尼亚调皮地朝利多娜眨了眨眼睛。  
银发男人的行径毫无意外地引起美丽女士的不满，“尼亚！多久的事了你还要逢人就提出来损我！”  
尼亚一行人到达学校时已是黄昏时分，他们分别到事先安排好的房间入住，离吃晚饭还有一段时间，尼亚简单地收拾了一下就掏出手机给梅罗拨了通电话。  
“已经到了？”梅罗的声音一如既往地慵懒，就像没睡醒的懒猫。  
“刚进房间。”  
“一个人一间？”  
“嗯，雷斯特先到的，在隔壁，另一边是杰邦尼，利多娜在上一层。你在逛街？”  
虽然时隔一天不到，但是对面的声音通过电波传来，仍令尼亚心生一丝冲动。他向后躺倒在床上，转头就能看见窗外渐渐变浓的夜色。他的心里放了一个玻璃杯，正随着夜幕的降临缓缓注入清水。  
“在游乐场——我知道今天轮休，但是走着走着就到了。我刚刚好像看见玛特了，这小子又勾搭上新来的妹子，不知道这次能坚持几天哈哈……”正说着，不知想起什么黑历史的梅罗自顾自地笑了起来，连带尼亚也被这笑声感染，嘴角上扬的弧度越来越明显。  
“如果那个女生没有见过你的话，机率还是很大的。”水面一点点上升。  
“英俊是罪咯。”  
“所以上帝派我下来。”缓慢，但持续不断。  
“你这人知不知道‘谦虚’怎么写？不对，重点是你不应该打电话过来。”  
“我记得上次是你先打过来的，时间刚刚超过24小时。”水面持续上升。  
“要报平安的话明明用短信就足够了。”  
“说句你想我很困难吗？” 水中偶有气泡上浮。  
“你这人怎么总这么恬不知耻？”  
“跟你比起来我自认为还是十分有修养的。”水面上升。  
“很好，再见！”  
“梅罗，我想做。”溢出。  
说完电话两头瞬间陷入诡异的沉默。尼亚暗自叹了口气。玻璃杯里的清水自杯口流下，在黑暗中淌了一地。  
“……哦？”玩味的声音打破短暂的沉默，不知梅罗又想出了什么鬼主意。他继续道：  
“说句你想我来听听？”  
电话另一头传来暧昧的笑声，随即是隐隐的细碎的脚步声。梅罗下意识地抬头四处察看，这个时间有几处娱乐设施已经关闭，他可以先借一间操作室用一用。他摸了摸裤兜，听到清脆的金属碰撞声，很好。  
尼亚走进洗浴间锁上门，梅罗也找到了一块相对隐蔽的地方坐下。因为想起这世界上还有名为监控器的东西存在，于是以防万一，梅罗选择绕到操作室后方的一棵大树下，面前正对着一片人工湖，四周五百米内看不见半个人影，正好方便行事。  
尼亚放下浴缸塞子，打开水笼头，调节水温，“你现在在公厕？”  
“你才会在他妈的臭哄哄的公厕还有性致。”梅罗听到另一边传来水声，似乎还有窸窸窣窣的声音。很快梅罗反应过来尼亚在做什么，内心的期待与激动迅速膨胀。  
“我不知道原来你这么喜欢……野战？下次找到好地方可以试试。”  
“别想转移话题，你还没说——”  
“梅罗，我想你。”  
喑哑的嗓音通过电波传进耳朵，令向来聒噪的人瞬间像磁盘卡带一般，除了发出一声意味不明的咕噜声，再无言语。  
梅罗不用低头看也知道自己起反应了。他从裤袋里摸索着掏出耳机戴上，另一头连上手机后就把机子放在地上，确定自己的动作不会影响到通话，他才掀起衬衫的衣摆，裤头拉链已经开了。  
“梅罗？”尼亚坐进浴缸，温水堪堪越过腹部，只要稍稍弯腰，握手机的左手手肘就会与水面相触。  
“嗯？”  
“接下来你希望我怎么做？”只是平常的语调，梅罗却只觉全身发热。  
“他妈的你要怎么做需要我说吗？”  
“那就从左边的乳头开始……按一按，揉一揉......硬了吗？”梅罗的手自腹部向上游移，食指指腹只是停在尼亚指定的位置，柔软的红点就开始变硬挺立起来。  
“哼嗯……我想摸摸你的小兄弟，有反应了吗？”嘹亮的嗓门此时低沉下来，别样的磁性像一只柔软的手，轻巧地按摩尼亚的耳朵。  
“嗯……这么心急，你那里滴水了吗？”  
“……没有。”梅罗屈起双膝咬牙道。潮湿感已经透过变凉的内裤传到大脑里了。  
“裤子湿了也没关系吗？你现在是在外面吧。”言下之意，放开小兄弟我们一起玩。  
梅罗依言扯下内外裤的裤头，蓄势待发的性器得到伸展的空间，傲然挺立于夜色之中。梅罗伸手握住，一边揉搓一边调整力道。难以自抑的呻吟不断逸出，尼亚闭上眼睛，与梅罗一起陷入快感的漩涡之中。  
“我想咬你的耳朵，吸吮小巧敏感的耳垂。每次只是对着它吹气，就立马变得通红，真有意思……”尼亚的头抵在浴缸边上，压住握着手机的左手，想象梅罗正在用右手大拇指按压摩擦龟头，引起阵阵颤栗。  
“哈啊……我想咬你的脖子，吸吮上下滑动的喉结……嗯……我想在那里种下颗颗草莓，想象你第二天戴着围巾一本正经地上课，哈哈……你的学生还不知道，台上冷淡严肃的老师其实就是个道貌岸伪君子。”梅罗闭上双眼，黑暗中尼亚的手包住自己的手，十指交缠，带动自己一起上下撸动越发硬挺的部位。顶端不断冒出透明液体，滑腻得梅罗几次差点握空。  
“你的屁股又翘又有弹性，怎么揉都揉不够……我想直接进入紧窒的小穴，内壁包裹的感觉又热又烫，很舒服。”尼亚知道梅罗的脑海中已经有清晰的画面浮现。雪白的大床，两个赤裸的人，身形相叠，咕啾水声随着下体交合的动作响起。旖旎的想象持续刺激着大脑，手下撸动的速度越来越快。  
“唔……你这家伙……”不断累积的快感逼得梅罗说不出话了，双腿绷紧，脚趾用力蜷缩，只有右手脱离大脑的指挥一般继续套弄性器。“哼嗯、呵啊……哈啊……”  
“梅罗，等我，我们一起……嗯……”浴室里水声迭起，但是除了尼亚的话，梅罗已经什么都听不清楚了。  
“哈啊、哈啊……快、快了……哼嗯……”  
白光在脑海中不断闪烁，最后变成一片空白。手中的阴茎马眼微张，黏稠的液体喷涌而出，射了梅罗一手，也射进尼亚放了温水的浴缸里。  
两人长舒一口气，尼亚几乎连脑袋都滑进水里，梅罗直接伸展四肢背靠大树瘫坐着动都不想动一下。  
思绪回笼，梅罗的第一句话不是情意绵绵的思念，而是——  
“你他妈昨天才做了一晚上，你这个衣冠禽兽。”  
“彼此彼此。”被称为禽兽的男人不怒反笑，打开免提放下手机就自顾自地洗起澡来。  
电话另一头也没了声音，尼亚想到梅罗出门很少带包，就问了句：“你带纸巾了吗？”  
“没有，不过来的路上吃了点东西，就顺便买了包纸巾，想不到还真用上了。”梅罗一边手里忙活，一边嘴里咕哝道。正说着，尼亚听到手机扩音器传出揉弄塑料特有的“喀啦喀啦”声，尼亚的脑海中自动放出梅罗此时所在的场景：寂静无人的空地，金发男人正坐在地上，用纸巾揩掉身上沾到的液体，从两只手开始，然后……  
尼亚拧开花洒，没有调高水温，就这么任冷水冲掉身上的泡沫，冲刷仰起的脸庞。  
这才第一夜。  
以前又不是没有出过差。  
他只是看到杰邦尼和利多娜不知何时多了不可名状的默契，无论只是沉默对视还是平常对话气氛都与以往变得越发不同，而这种感觉尼亚再熟悉不过，每天和自家男人呆在一起时这样的氛围就和呼吸一样自然，会在这时候意外敏锐地感知到，无非是因为——  
杰邦尼和利多娜在这里，尼亚的梅罗在家。鲜明对比。  
他忽然明白为什么在年轻一代的口头相传里会出现“FFF团”的概念，尽管用他们的话说，自己早已脱团。  
“这才第一个晚上。”梅罗嗤笑道。只是不知道嘲笑的对象是谁。尼亚听到电话另一边有些微声响，估计是梅罗起身准备回家。  
尼亚拔掉浴缸塞子，带着泡沫的水随即形成旋涡哗哗流走。他拿起挂在架子上的浴巾，一边擦身子一边应道：“嗯，你要是按捺不住想来的话我可以报销。”  
“谁按捺不住了！我没有请假，当然也不打算过去。”说着梅罗挑逗地笑了起来，“要是有人耐不住寂寞也是可以考虑提前回家的。嗯？”  
“呵呵……到底谁会先耐不住呢？”尼亚很快穿戴整齐，拿起手机，关掉免提，走出浴室，“我刚刚好像听到有人敲门了，估计是到晚餐时间了。”话音刚落，恍如错觉的敲门声再次隐隐约约地响起。一声，两声，三声。  
“就来。”熟人的话不是杰邦尼就是莱斯特。尼亚希望是熟人。  
“哦，说来这么折腾了一会儿我确实饿了。”清亮的嗓音伴着熟悉的脚步声传进尼亚的耳朵里。  
尼亚走到门口用猫眼看了下，希望还是落空了。他简单回道：“那吃完再回家，我要挂电话了。”  
“嗯，回来记得带多两瓶香槟，巧克力随便塞。”挂掉电话，梅罗走到距离门口还有两三百米的地方，他看见玛特和新来的女员工手牵着手先他一步走出了游乐场。他们已经下班了？对了，那个新来的是叫……琳恩？芬达？哦不不不他确实有点想喝汽水但现在的重点显然是、哦——琳达。玛特这顿脱单饭跑不掉了。梅罗暗自笑得奸诈放肆，也慢悠悠地晃出第二天就得回来上班的地方。  
* * * * *  
在姐妹学校的“联谊会”结束后，杰邦尼和利多娜在返校上课前共同度过了美好的周末。下午杰邦尼送利多娜回家，驱车途中美丽女士喊了他一声，并示意他放慢车速看向车窗外。黑发男人一脸不解地照做，就在前方不远处，他看见熟悉又陌生的风景缓慢溜过。若非这是在只有一条行车道的马路上，后面还有车在走，杰邦尼甚至想直接停车再跳出去以求个“眼见为实”。  
自然，遇见这道风景并不止车里的两位熟人，还有刚从画材店走出来的美女琳达。这次她是一个人，便无所顾忌地迅速掏出手机抓拍对面街道上，那两个走在路上谈笑风生的男人。那一刻金发男人正好面对着琳达扬起张扬的笑容——但显然他并没有看见她——碧眼闪出的光芒丝毫不逊色于灿烂的阳光；他身边的银发男人则正好背对着她，但并不妨碍长发美女街拍路景的兴致。她站在店外，定定地目送那两个男人远去。她长叹一口气，暗道终于可以画下心目中的故事，尽管与预想中的有些偏差，但这样也不错，又或者说，这样其实再好不过。故事的名字早已从眼前的画面化形而出，简单的童话意味——黑马骑士与白马王子。  
想来这两个男人并没有什么特别或奇怪之处。银发男人身穿贴身的白色衬衫，外套简约的米色休闲西装，衣领系着一条素灰领带，下身搭一条与外套同色的休闲西裤，整个人看上去同坐办公室的上班族无异；金发男人身穿同样贴身的黑色背心，外套时髦的黑色风衣，脖子上挂着一条银十字架项链，下身搭一条黑色紧身裤外加一双黑色短靴，此时大笑的表情令锋利的面部线条柔和不少，能吓哭小朋友的嚣张气焰仍不减分毫。若定要从中道出点一二的话，兴许就是任再粗线条的路人从他们身边经过，也定能看出——  
金发男人眼里那抹春暖花开的笑意。

END


End file.
